


Altogether now!

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Reyes had found himself with a little...problem. He fell for both of the Ryder twins.Somehow the twins reached an agreement; why not have both?





	Altogether now!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've read the tags. I apologise for nothing.

Tonight, he was there for their amusement. A willing toy, eager to carry out their whims. 

His clothing had been removed as soon as the door locked behind them. He had knelt gracefully onto the carpet, in front of the couch, legs slightly bent apart and hands locked behind his head. A collar was locked around his throat, a symbol of his temporary status as their property. Reyes kept his eyes downcast. When they were ready, they would call on him.

Two people who he still felt he never deserved; _Scott_ and _Sara Ryder_. Somehow, he had managed to catch both twin’s eyes and somehow, between them, they had decided to share rather than break their strong bond as siblings.

Above him, they talked. Mundane topics, nothing serious, drawing the wait and the anticipation out for them all. They sipped their whiskeys, occasionally one would pat his head but other than that he was ignored for the moment. His cock was hard with anticipation, leaking from the tip. His thoughts turned to what wondering what to expect for tonight.

A snort above him, broke him out of his reverie. “Calm down, toy. Hmph, look at that pathetic cock, already leaking all over the place. Scott, maybe our toy needs some help controlling himself?”

Reyes held in a moan as he felt his cock twitch beneath him.

“We don’t want him making a mess of the floor now do we?”

He could practically _hear_ Scott grinning. “I can’t deny you anything.”

Scott steps in front of him, kneeling and placing a ring around the base of his cock, tightening it mercilessly. Reyes couldn’t stop the soft moan escaping from his lips. Scott just chuckled and stood up again, lightly caressing his arm, finger tracing along the length till it reached his interlocked hands. Shivering, Reyes choked back a groan, wishing nothing more than for that hand to be back near his cock.

A rather masculine giggle, and suddenly Scott’s lips were on Reyes’ mouth, kissing and exploring. Reyes kept his hands behind his head, he had not been told to move yet. A snort behind them stopped Scott, who grinned at his predicament. A light peck at his nose and Scott walked back out of view again. 

Murmurs behind him, he didn’t try to listen to the words but rather what the twins were doing. He could hear rustling as they got whatever they needed for tonight ready. 

This time it was a pair of long boots that stepped into his field of vision. He swallowed harshly, the collar pressing against his throat. A feminine hand reached down and tugged at the collar, causing him to move out of the present position. A leash was clicked to the front and a light tug pulled his face to the floor. Knowing what she wanted, he raised his arse in the air.

“Good pet,” Sara purred. “Scott, get the rope. I don’t want to make it easy for our pet tonight.”

Movement behind him indicated that Scott was following her directions. Reyes waited patiently for Scott to return, while his sister kept his leash pinned to the floor by her boots. He couldn’t resist and leans forward to kiss her booted feet.

A yank from behind told him that Scott was there and ready. Reyes balanced himself carefully as Scott gathered both his arms, gently laying them across his back, wrist to wrist. The rope was efficiently wound around his forearms, binding them together firmly. A check to his fingers before the rope was tied off and Reyes was helpless before the twin’s whims. He swore his cock was getting harder.

“Put this in him,” directed Sara.

Scott held up a short butt plug in front of his face. “You want this?”

Almost forgetting himself and answering verbally, Reyes nodded. Scott walked behind him, caressing his back and then arse as he went. A short snap told him that the bottle of lube was opened and it was all the warning he got before a cold dollop landed on his exposed hole. He whimpered, trying to shift before one of Scott’s hands held him in place. A finger swirled the lube around before penetrating him slowly. Scott takes his time opening Reyes up. The plug that Sara choose is not small. Scott rubs the tip of it against Reyes’ pliant hole, pushing slightly and entering him slowly.

He moaned as the plug pressed inside and his ass gratefully swallowed around the largest part, closing around the stem. A harsh slap from Scott on his cheeks and he was temporarily left alone by him. Instead, there was light tug on the leash up and Reyes followed Sara to the couch. She pushed him down again when they reached the couch and she sat with her legs on both sides of his shoulders. He moaned slightly as the toy pressed inside his prostate and at the sight of her. She wasn’t wearing panties underneath her skirt.

“Show me what a good boy you can be, toy.”

Reyes didn’t need to be told twice. Leaning forward, he kissed his way from her knee to her inner thigh. She sighed happily, reaching down to lightly rub her hands through his hair, lightly tugging him towards her pussy. Reyes breathed her in happily, and with a long, slow stroke he ran his tongue up her pussy. She tasted so good. He lightly lapped at her core, enjoying the sounds she made above him and her hands pulling in his hair. She pulled him in closer and Reyes darted his tongue inside her. She gasped, Reyes continued to spear her on his tongue. He found himself wishing he had the use of his hands but they were well caught behind him. He lapped at her juices, not caring at how they smeared across his lower face. He found himself moaning softly, enjoying her taste, and losing himself in her. He licked his way up to her clit, enjoying how she squirmed around him, her thighs squeezing around him. Sucking at her clit, he groaned at the hand holding the leash pulled him in tightly, her hand in his hair echoing it. 

“Yes! Reyes, keep doing…that. Almost…Ah!” Abruptly Sara shouted, her hips grinding into his face as she twitched, Reyes continuing to lick and suck her throughout her climax. He did so until her grip on him eased. Looking up at her blissed face, he found himself smiling. 

A firm hand slid the leash from Sara’s now lax grip, and tugged Reyes backward. He collided with Scott’s firm chest, the movement driving the plug back inside of him. He groaned as the sudden stimulation.

“You want me to fuck you?” He whispered. “You want to feel me so deep that you’ll be limping for days?”

A sob erupted from Reyes lips and Scott turned his face towards him, tongue reaching out to lick the juices still on Reyes face. He moaned at the taste of his sister on his boyfriend’s face. Reaching down to free his cock, he turned Reyes around and pushed him face down on the couch, his arse up high for a good pounding. His arms were still bound behind him and they twitched helplessly against their bindings. Lightly tracing the base of the plug embedded in Reyes’ behind, Scott decided he didn’t really want to wait anymore. Pulling firmly, the plug popped out, leaving the hole behind gaping slightly. 

“Look at that, all nice and open for me, pet,” Scott murmured, lightly tracing the gaping arse. Lining himself up, they both moaned deeply as Scott finally mounted Reyes. He sunk slowly but steadily inside Reyes, their breath shuddering. Scott tore his eyes from the sight of his cock sinking into Reyes and fixed upon Sara. She was breathing hard and pumping her fingers inside herself, watching intently as her brother fucked their boyfriend. She moaned softly as Scott maintained eye contact as he rotated his hips. Scott grinned, blew her a kiss before leaning down to speak menacingly in Reyes’s ear.

“You like that, our little toy? That big cock deep inside you…you want more Reyes?”

A sob, Reyes nodding harshly into the couch as best he could. Scott was on the large side, although thanks to the plug he was already nicely stretched out and he steadily sunk inside. It feels amazing to be filled so thoroughly. Bottoming out inside has all three of them moaning. Scott pulls out slightly before thrusting back inside, relishing the sounds the man below him makes. Slowly, he fucks harder and faster, loving that Reyes is practically sobbing with each thrust.

“Who do you belong to toy?” Scott breathed harshly, his cock pounding away inside of him. “Tell me you little slut!” He moaned as Reyes clenched beautifully around his cock.

“Ryder!” Reyes sobbed, Scott’s cock was mercilessly pounding his prostate and the ring was preventing his release. He would have said anything to be able to cum. “To you! Both of you!”

“That’s right, you’re OUR toy, Reyes, our slut!” 

Reyes moaned, “Please, please sir! Ma’am!”

Scott growls as he fucks Reyes harder, “Is this what you want? Fuck you, like the bitch you are?”

Fingers dig into Reyes’ hip bones as the thrust become slightly more erratic. Reyes can’t stop himself moaning, barely hearing himself as he begged for release.

Mercy comes in the form of Sara, her second orgasm making her feel generous. Her nimble fingers get under Reyes and release his pent-up cock from their bindings. Reyes screams at the sudden, unexpected release and his arse clamps down _hard_ on Scott, twitching and pulsing his orgasm. Scott gasped harshly as his own orgasm suddenly rushed up at him, he thrust deeply inside the willing arse and his cock twitched as he filled Reyes with cum.

They lay together, panting in the afterglow. Sara quietly begins to unravel the bindings holding Reyes’ arms behind him. He moans in appreciation as he shifts, shoulders sore from the enforced position. Scott is still inside of him, slowly softening and so he stays still, enjoying the closeness while it lasts. He always does like a lover that doesn’t leave him empty so soon. Sara efficiently finishes, stowing the rope, and then sits lightly on the couch needs to Reyes’ face. She strokes it, hands lovingly playing his hair.

Finally, Scott softens enough that his cock slips out on its own. A soft moan from below him makes him chuckle. A quick trip to the small table has Scott returning with a towel, wiping down himself and his boyfriend. Reyes is still on the couch but his face is now in Sara’s lap. Smiling at the sight, Scott flops down behind Reyes, and gives him a cuddle, snuggling into his back. His hands join his sisters in playing with the man’s hair.

“How the fuck did I get so lucky?” a soft murmur from below them asks.

The twins grin at each other. 

“Not so lucky,” Scott smiles.

“Yeh, some people would think this a curse,” chuckles Sara.

“Never…” he breathed.

“Come on, let’s take this to the bedroom. Get some sleep while we can.”

A short nod from Reyes has Scott helping him off the couch, while Sara bounded to the small, hidden bed. Flopping in a pile together, they slept, continuing to ignore the world outside for a short time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing more with these three but for the moment I hope you enjoyed my PWP.
> 
> I really want to write the scene where they agree on their boundaries. Reyes face when he realises he gets -both- would be fantastic!


End file.
